1. Field of the Invention
With regard to the classification of art, this invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled Fluent Material Handling and more particularly to those subclasses pertaining to Axially Extendible Conduits.
2. Description of Related Art
Axially extendible conduits are known in the art. Some examples of the known art are: Bellows, Telescopically Connected Conduits, or the like. With regard to fluent material handling, the known prior art have deficiencies. The known prior art do not provide a smooth interior surface for the passage of fluent materials therethrough. The known prior are not easily adapted to automated filling applications. Many automated filling applications often require that the handling of granular materials be substantially dustless. This dustless requirement is needed to meet safety and/or environmental regulations. Accuracy of the fill and the loss of product is also important factor in the cost of making products. It is also desirable for an axially extendible conduit to accommodate differences in the height of a receiving container. It is very important in industries that produce food, pharmaceuticals and the like, that the equipment be easily disassembled for cleaning. The present invention solves all of these requirements.